


Удача

by Kuyuru (Lindocruz)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Kuyuru
Summary: Он зашёл в этот бар впервые. Внутри оказалось накурено, душно и сильно пахло выпивкой.





	Удача

**Author's Note:**

> Toriumi Kousuke – White smoke & Rum & Rock  
> Иногда мне представляется подобная картина, когда слушаю эту песню, и я никогда не смогу объяснить, почему.  
> Скорее всего, жанры расставлены неправильно

  
Он зашёл в этот бар впервые. Внутри оказалось накурено, душно и сильно пахло выпивкой. Посетители кричали, смеялись, кто-то, уже изрядно подвыпив, пытался затеять драку, но в ответ его лишь посылали куда подальше или попросту отмахивались.  
Эрил осторожно прошел между столиками, стараясь ненароком никого не задеть, чтобы не нарваться на драку. Добравшись до бара, Эрил сел спиной к залу и заказал выпивку. Он глянул в грязное окно, пока ждал заказ. Солнечный свет еле пробивался внутрь, потому в баре стоял полумрак и работали несколько лампочек.  
Вдруг возле него сел парень с сигаретой в зубах.  
\- Четыре пива, - сказал он, достав изо рта сигарету.   
Парень не был похож на обычного постояльца подобных заведений: растрепанные светлые волосы, щеки, красные от выпитого алкоголя. Да и молодой он слишком, может, просто пришёл посидеть с друзьями. Он глянул на Эрил и снова закурил.  
Сбоку что-то громыхнуло, заставив Эрила обернуться. Молодая официантка, получившая шлепок от одного из особо веселых посетителей, выронила поднос с использованными посудой и стаканами, которые сразу же разбились, едва встретились с полом.  
В этот же момент он почувствовал чужую руку на своей ноге. Эрил быстро обернулся, но увидел только парня, снова затянувшегося сигаретой и забиравшего у бармена поднос с заказом. Глянув украдкой на него, парень ушел вглубь зала. Проводив того взглядом, Эрил принялся за заказанный им виски.  
Он имел довольно женоподобную внешность и привык к подобному отношению от каких-нибудь богатых извращенцев, но не ожидал от молодого парня. «Почему он это сделал? - думал Эрил, потягивая виски. - Проспорил друзьям?»  
Когда Эрил допил виски и полез в карман, чтобы заказать еще порцию, он понял, к чему был странный поступок того парня. Из кармана пропал бумажник. Недолго думая, Эрил встал из-за барной стойки и направился вглубь зала. Он не видел, куда ушел тот парень, но уйти тот вряд ли успел.  
Медленно проходя между столиками, Эрил пытался найти этого парня. Он не знал, зачем это делал, и что будет делать, когда найдет парня, но все равно продолжал искать.   
Искать пришлось недолго: за столиком в углу вдруг кто-то громко засмеялся и когда Эрил обернулся, увидел того парня. Он тихо сидел за столом, потягивая пиво.  
\- Извините, - начал Эрил.  
\- О, этот первый, - хохотнул один из парней, стряхнув пепел с сигареты. - За деньгами своими пришёл?  
\- Не просто же так.  
\- Садись, мы тут играть собрались. Я, кстати, Джек.  
Эрил кивнул, решив не принимать рукопожатие от сомнительного парня.  
Другой достал из-под стола револьвер и покрутил несколько раз барабан.  
\- Русская рулетка, - пояснил он. - Победишь - получишь жизнь и деньги.  
\- Заняться нечем?! - удивился Эрил.  
\- Вообще-то да, - Джек потушил сигарету, вдавив ее в пепельницу. - Согласен или нет?  
\- Да согласится он! - воскликнул третий паренек в яркой футболке. Он оказался единственным, кто не курил. - Деньги-то нужны!  
\- Деньги нужны, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью, - сказал Эрил, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ой, достал! - Джек схватил Эрила за плечо и посадил на свободный стул. - Начинаем!  
Револьвер медленно переходил от одного к другому, с некоторой опаской каждый нажимал на спусковой крючок, явно боясь пустить себе пулю в голову. Кроме Джека. Он все сделал быстро и непринужденно, как-то слишком просто, будто делал это каждый день.   
Последним должен был быть паренек, что украл у Эрила кошелек. А перед ним сам Эрил. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Он долго смотрел на револьвер в своих руках и не решался поднести дуло к виску, пока Джек, потерявший терпение, не поторопил Эрила, раздавив еще одну сигарету в пепельнице. Рука Эрила дрогнула, когда виском он почувствовал прикосновение холодной стали.  
\- Быстрее!  
Эрил зажмурился и нажал на спусковой крючок.   
Сегодня удача отвернулась от него в последний раз.

**Author's Note:**

> 06.08.14


End file.
